


Perspective

by dovahqueene



Series: Farrow Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, maybe? i guess it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahqueene/pseuds/dovahqueene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highly imaginative Inquisitor can't seem to get the Commander out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

In Skyhold, Farrow often found herself with nothing to do.

She was the Inquisitor; she had things to do, people to impress, paperwork to fill out, but sometimes she just ran out. And then she'd begin to... imagine.

She'd let herself slip away, her chin in her palm, twisting her pen or sometimes ice around her fingers, imaging herself in a world where the conclave had ended successfully or one where she'd never gone in the first place. Sometimes she'd dream up a place where she could just say, "No, I don't want to do this," and leave the Anchor behind on someone else's hand and go home. Or, less seriously, she could shut her eyes and picture a world where Commander Cullen gave her more than a polite nod.

It was so easy to slip into that one; she already had it built. Farrow could close her eyes and dream of playing chess with him (Dorian had told her once that the Commander was quite good), of him teaching her how to properly hold a sword, or where she could sit on the edge of his desk and kiss his jawline while he worked, and he complained about _distractions –_

Oh, dear, she was doing it again.

Beneath her Vallaslin, Farrow felt her cheeks turning red. She had no idea when her crush on the Commander had begun, but one day she'd found herself staring at the little pieces spread across the war table and thinking of playing chess with him, and as Josephine and Leliana argued about something, she found her eyes traveling up to his lips and picturing him kissing her before a ridiculous grand battle, smirking when he pulled away. He'd taken quick glances away from a report in his hand, clearing his throat until she got the hint.

Out in the gardens, though, he wouldn't catch her staring, so she let herself shut her eyes and lean back.

"Dreaming about me, are you?"

Farrow didn't need to open her eyes to know Dorian was nearby. She felt a smile sliding onto her lips, and she opened one eye. "Cassandra, actually," she said dreamily.

"Interested in the Seeker, then?" he teased, sitting down on the wooden bench beside her. "I believe she's quite interested in romance herself."

"Care to elaborate?"  
Dorian smirked, and Farrow knew quite well he wasn't planning on it. "Commander Cullen, then?" he asked in a lowered voice, rather deviously. It suited his ridiculous mustache.

"I – I don't know what you're – "  
"Oh, please, even _he's_ noticed your staring, and he's oblivious to everyone else's admiration." He sighed, "Even mine. If he's not, then he's just being coy."

She covered her eyes with her arm, leaning her head back.

"There goes the Commander now. Shall I call him for you?"

Indeed, there he went. Always in that armor, like he was made of it. Despite herself, Farrow wondered what he looked like with it off ... but, uh, not like _that_. She just... well. Perhaps it was like that.

Farrow sunk a little further down. If she were to meet his eyes, she was certain she'd squeak and duck behind Dorian like a scared child.

"I can't think of anything witty to say, Inquisitor, but it seems you're embarrassing yourself enough."

She elbowed his leg with all the force she could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing things like this at 3 am


End file.
